


Draven and Taric Engage in a Wager

by RyeBread



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Support Nidalee is Garbage, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeBread/pseuds/RyeBread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draven drops by Taric's place after a match to bemoan the woes of having a terrible support. Draven lets slip he's been holding back and a bet takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draven and Taric Engage in a Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Nidalee is amazing top lane, don't ever try to tell me she can support. Actual fact: Nidalee is a terrible support. Fight me.
> 
> Oh right, the story. I wrote this because I am interested in writing Taric/Draven. The end.

When Taric was summoned away from his home world, pulled across galaxies or universes or perhaps even realities to Valoran, he discovered a great many things. First and foremost, he learned of the similarities between his world and that of the one he had been brought to. He could understand their language, he looked like a great number of inhabitants, and - most importantly - he learned they had a legal system. A simple lawsuit took place, granting the Gem Knight a free living space, a regular stipend, assistance in finding a job, and free consultation for any problems that might arise from his lack of cultural experience. The job he had landed was as a participant in the League of Legends, the reason he had been summoned in the first place, but it was a surprisingly fun occupation once he knew for sure that nobody was staying dead.

He made fans, friends, and some enemies, but mostly he made a home for himself in the way of a spacious apartment near the Institute of War. He had it gutted and utterly stripped of existing decor before putting it back together the way he wanted it to look. Most would assume his home would be covered in gems, given his penchant for them. Those people would be correct. The hanging lamps had crystal shades, glass cases held stands displaying wide varieties of cut and uncut stones, even the floors were covered in carpets done in geometric shapes reminiscent of jewels. 

On a typical night, Taric could be found resting in his entry room that doubled as a living room. His days were usually full to the brim with his intense work out regiment and the ins and outs of buying and selling precious jewelry, but he left evenings to himself. He could put on a kettle for tea, recline on the couch after a shower, and doze in front of a television screen until he decided it was time to sleep in his bed.

Taric had finished with his shower and toweled off his hair on the couch after slipping into pajamas when he heard a noise at his front door. The lock jiggled a few times before whoever was attempting to open the door finally twisted their key the right way and pushed it wide open. One Draven stood in the entryway, arms spread wide and a mildly scuffed jacket flaring out dramatically.

"What brings you to my door tonight," Taric asked calmly, making to get up and great his guest properly.

"Don't get up on Draven's account," he said, closing the door behind him once his presence had been acknowledged. "A seated applause will do. I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Only a terrible documentary. So again, what brings you here?"

"Just finished a match, figured I'd stop by, see what my favorite support is up to."

"If this was a booty call, you'd be stripping already; what happened?"

"So perceptive," Draven teased as he pulled his boots off and lined them against the wall on a mat. "Poor lane match up happened. Got counter picked with Varus and the summoners matched me with Nidalee as a support. You know what Nidalee is as a support? Garbage!" 

Taric slid over to the far right of the couch, patting the cushion beside him. "Here, sit down and tell me all about the nasty cougar woman who can't CC for you."

Draven crossed the living room carpet and practically vaulted onto the couch to lay across it with his head nestled in Taric's lap. "I tell ya, babe, it can't just be the summoners doing it, she is a terrible support. All she's got going is that heal, which compared to you is shit. She has a scary poke with that spear, but guess who was on the other team."

"Was it Morgana?"

"More like Mor-gunna block all of your spears with my spellshield!"

"I'm truly sorry for you."

"Yeah yeah. Come on, man, you're the best support I've ever had! A heal, free armor, a stun, a steroid. Plus you can shred the other tank for me. You set me up for all my maneuvers so I can really show the crowds what it means to be Draaaaven!"

Taric ran his fingers through Draven's hair gently, pulling loose the tie pulling back his pony tail and slipping the tiara free to place on the coffee table beside the couch. "So I take it you lost your match?"

"Nah, big bro wrecked Aatrox and forced Udyr to babysit the whole match. That let Kat march all over Annie in the mid lane since that left Pantheon free to jump on her any time she left her tower to farm up. But I got two kills the whole match so we might as well have lost. Fucking Coug-a-lee got seven kills."

"How awful," Taric concurred, occupying himself with Draven's hair while moving his head out of the way of Draven's articulated hand waving as he spoke. "Did you want some tea? Or maybe wine if I still have that bottle on the rack."

"Nah, not right now. Too comfortable to get up. You want a BJ while I'm down here?"

Taric blushed despite himself, "Not just now, no," Taric declined politely. 

"Ah come on, my face is right here, I can feel the heat of your family jewels on my cheek. You don't wear underwear to bed do you?"

"I wear pajamas to bed like a normal person."

"I don't wear anything to bed, it's very freeing. You should try it."

"Another time, maybe."

"Since when are you stingy about letting me appease my oral fixation? Don't tell me, you can't bear to lose the smooth melody of my voice for even the three minutes it would take for me to get you off."

"Three minutes?!"

"Maybe five, if I'm feeling lazy."

"Somebody is confident in their abilities. However, as experience tells us, I last much longer than five minutes even with your spectacular tongue."

"I dunno," Draven crooned, reaching up to pat Taric's cheek. "I hate to say it, but I go easy on you."

"You never do anything half-way," Taric said, prodding Draven in the rib to make him squirm. "I don't think you are capable of that kind of restraint."

"Speaking of a lack of restraint," Draven said, "Little Taric started poking me in face at the idea of me having been holding out on you this whole time." He turned to nuzzle his face into Taric's groin to drive the point home.

"Agh, fine, if you're so certain, prove it," Taric challenged.

"That's no fun, just doing it. What do I get if I win?"

"A pat on the back?"

"Here, if you can hold out for more than five minutes, you get to top whenever you want, redeemable at any time."

"I could always top you," Taric challenged, raising an eyebrow. "You've requested I do it a few times now."

"Yeah, but I could say no. This is any time you want, day or night. Anywhere."

"And if you win?"

"When I win, you need to beg me to get you off two more times."

"That sounds like a lot of chafing."

"I'll be gentle with you, babe. Draven is careful with the things he likes."

Seeing the matter had been decided, Taric resigned himself to letting Draven do as he pleased. They rearranged themselves on the couch, Taric putting a pillow against the arm of the couch to brace his back while he leaned against it. Draven just stretched out on his stomach, knees bent at the other side of the couch, hands rubbing up and down Taric's thighs in anticipation. 

"Starting at the next minute mark," Draven explained, gesturing to the quartz faced clock above Taric's television. 

Turning to look, Taric followed Draven's gaze. The black hand of the clock inched closer to the twelve. He swallowed hard and braced himself, intent on winning for no other reason than to prove his own virility. Draven's fingers danced at the hemline of Taric's pajama bottoms, drumming out a quick rhythm. The hand jerked to the twelve and Taric barely had time to hitch his hips up to let Draven pull the pants down to mid thigh.

"Smooth," Draven observed appreciatively, running his fingers over the closely shaven pubic hair above a mostly erect penis. Wetting his lips and pulling them over his teeth, Draven went to work immediately and Taric had to stifle a groan at the sudden shift in temperature - from slightly cool night air to a hot, wet tightness that pulled him in. Deft fingers worked at Taric's scrotum, massaging and pulling gently as Draven bobbed his head, a hummed laugh causing not unpleasant vibrations. Taric tightened his clenched fists and sucked in a breath through his nose. So Draven was very good at giving head, that still didn't mean he was going to lose it in under five minutes. 

Taric spread his legs as best he could given their positioning. Draven took this as an invitation to snake his free hand up to shove Taric's shirt high up his chest. He roughly pawed at Taric's torso, pulling at him, squeezing at his chest. "You might be disappointed to find no breasts there," Taric bit out. Draven responded by twisting and pulling on his nipple, hard enough to make Taric shout while also making his dick twitch unmistakably in Draven's mouth. The man had to pull off enough to laugh out loud.

"You are a perv and a half," he chuckled before returning to his current objective to prevent distracting banter. The hand retracted from his chest, however, and Draven slid two fingers alongside Taric's dick as he took it into his mouth. Without missing a stroke, he returned his hand to Taric's chest, now wet fingers grazing over his nipples. The cold made short work of them, causing them to stiffen into sensitive nubs for Draven to tweak at. 

Four minutes. Taric had lasted four minutes and he was embarrassed at how close he could feel himself becoming. "I admit, you're very good," Taric managed, jerking his hips involuntarily in time with Draven. He received a pat on the face and redoubled efforts on his groin. It seemed Draven would not be distracted while on the clock. 

The fingers at Taric's testicles gave them one last roll before dipping lower, Draven's thumb pressing against Taric's perineum. Four minutes and forty seconds in, Draven dragged his tongue over the head of Taric's penis, pressing the tip into the slit at the top. He had to be tasting the clear fluid beading there. The hand molesting Taric's torso moved to his shaft, pumping him hard, making an utterly obscene noise that drive Taric over the edge. He tried to focus his blurry vision on the clock as his body spasmed and he emptied himself onto Draven's tongue and his own belly. 

"I win," Draven stated, rolling the mess onto his fingers in careful strokes. 

"I lasted exactly seven seconds longer than five minutes," Taric gasped out, pointing to the clock. "Plus, you cheated. That was way beyond a blowjob."

"We're counting getting you off at the start of the orgasm, not the tail end of it."

"I didn't agree to those terms."

"You didn't disagree to them either, babe. By the way, did you douche like you usually do before the shower?"

"You know I do," Taric muttered uncomfortably. It was a rather distasteful if necessary practice in personal hygiene. 

"Good, cuz if you're getting off two more times, I'm gunna need access to your g-spot and you get all weird about it when you're not spotless."

"Draven," Taric said in warning as he felt the post-coital limpness fading.

"That's what I like to hear, baby," Draven crooned, lowering his hand from Taric's belly to just below his balls. The collected semen ran smoothly over his asshole.

"Contrary to some elicit pornography," Taric said, actual concern in his voice, "ejaculate is not an actual lubricant!"

"I know," Draven said, reaching into his pocket with his dry hand. He pulled out a small bottle, a viscous substance inside it. "That's why I always have this. For chapped lips or a quick jerk! Draven is always prepared."

"That both frightens and excites me," Taric admitted. "Honestly though, two more?"

"Those were the terms," Draven said sternly.

"We need to start creating written agree-maugh," Taric choked off when Draven slid a lubed finger inside him. It didn't hurt, not really, but it was awfully rude to not warn a person. Draven, in a rare mood, was not particularly talkative as he moved his finger around, bending it as he searched for the gland he knew Taric found particularly sensitive. Taric focused on keeping himself relaxed, which was a real talent considering how invasive something as large as a finger was to be inside someone. Draven laughed his traditional "haHA" when he located the prostate. Taric took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as Draven stroked him from the inside. The constant pressure felt simply bizarre at first, but as Draven continued he felt the beginnings of a familiar pressure in his loins.

"You feeling it now?" Draven kissed Taric's inner thigh before sucking a hickey into it. "Come on, give me some direction, tell me how you want it."

"You could move up here and treat me like I am more than a penis attached to a meat puppet," Taric offered, flushing with arousal.

"Ugh," Draven said as he complied, finger still firmly inside Taric. "Penis is such a... sterile word. Dick, cock, either of those are so much nicer. Nice and guttural." He pushed his lips against Taric's, letting the other man lead. 

The nerve bundle Draven was fiddling with was growing more intense, bordering on painful with the vigor Draven was putting forth in his attentions, but Taric let it happen. He could be a bit kinky himself, when he wanted to be. With Draven's mustache tickling his face, Taric deepened the kiss and opened his mouth slightly. Draven took the invitation and ran his tongue over Taric's, then nipping at his lower lip. He pulled his finger from Taric entirely for a brief moment before holding his middle and index tightly together and pressing then back in. He pushed against the resistance of the sphincter, muttering encouragement to his lover and massaging the muscle there. It took only a few moments before he was able to gain entrance once more. Taric whined slightly at the intrusion, but was hushed with a flurry of kisses. Draven fancied himself a romantic.

"You want to come from this and give it a few minutes before I let Draven Junior take you for a ride?"

That took Taric from his building pleasure. "You realize if I orgasm again from this-." Taric paused to catch a sharp breath at the slight sting. "If I get off I am going to be tighter than a cave-in."

"Sounds hot," Draven chuckled.

"Sounds like a bruised penis."

"Aw come on, I'll lube up."

"Unless- ah, unless you plan to pry me open with a car jack, I believe I could potentially turn Draven Junior into a swollen, purple mess and I guarantee you neither of us wants that."

"You owe me two more orgasms."

"Just, just lend me an hour or so to recover."

"Nuh uh," Draven said, determined. "A deal's a deal."

"Oh my god," Taric muttered, both in pleasure and in exasperation. Draven responded by driving his fingers sharply upward, drawing out a long cry from Taric. 

"Seeing stars?"

"Fuck you," Taric said, panting, pupils heavily dilated. 

"Later." Draven slid his free hand along Taric's now erect cock, spreading the remnants of his previous ejaculate around the head. It was already twitching in anticipation and he had hardly paid it any attention. "Now, give me round two."

It took a few more minutes, some intense make-outs, and a couple rough jerks of his dick, but soon enough Taric was bucking and shouting his pleasure as he came again. Then he fell back against the couch, drained. "You can't seriously expect this again."

"Come on, I'm hard as a diamond, I'm gunna tear my favorite pants with the sheer force of my erection!"

Taric sighed, gesturing bonelessly to one of his display cases near the television, "Grab one of the red ones for me."

"What."

"You want this to happen or not?"

"Alright, golly gee," Draven said, standing and walking toward the shelves, but not before wiping his hand on Taric's stomach.

"You're an ass."

"And yet you love me," Draven retorted as he browsed the collection of stones before picking out one of the cut red ones and bringing it back to his exhausted lover. "Here, now what?"

"Give me a moment," Taric said, closing his eyes in concentration. The gem in his hands glowed brilliantly for a brief moment then faded to a dull pink. When Taric opened his eyes they were full of life once more, no sign of the previous exhaustion. He breathing had returned to normal, and most importantly his body had stopped quaking in post-orgasmic bliss.

"What," was Draven's only response.

"What did you think I meant by 'ruby for vigor'?"

"You could do this all the time?"

"Ah yes, for the low, low price of a literal ruby the size of my palm, I can give you an additional roll in the hay."

"With you, I'd say it's worth it."

"That is... Actually that's pretty sweet of you to say."

"I'm just a darling," Draven said. "Now move over, I want to fuck you with you sitting in my lap."

"I'm a good deal heavier than you," Taric said doubtfully.

"I can handle it, babe. You still wet enough or did that voodoo gem magic absorb all the lube?"

"Just jack yourself a bit with your weird pocket-lube and it'll be fine," Taric said, rolling his eyes. He stood up, allowing Draven to move to the center of the couch and kick his pants off gracelessly. He spread his legs, flicking his dick downward and watching it spring back to full attention with a grin. 

"I could hold a wet towel up with this baby!"

"Impressive, now are you going to do anything useful with it?"

"Yeah yeah, gimme a bit here," Draven muttered. He squeezed a moderate amount of the grey jelly into his palm and rubbed it up and down his shaft, making no effort to muffle his pleasure in doing so. "God I know how to handle a cock."

"Am I facing you or not," Taric asked, letting Draven enjoy himself for a minute. 

"Facing away from me, I want you bouncing on my lap like I'm a prized horse. Go it?"

Though he didn't care for the analogy, Taric did find the position appealing. Achieving the right stance to lower himself onto Draven was a somewhat complicated task, however. Keeping himself spread as he sat down in Draven's lap, he let the other man guide himself in. The head of Draven's cock was hot yet slick, pushing past the first ring of muscle with ease. As he slid lower and deeper, however, there was a bit of resistance. Taric grit his teeth and focused on not locking up. It burned, especially as he felt the stretch to accommodate Draven's prized possession. Draven wasn't monstrous, in fact he was just a bit larger than average, but with minimal preparation, he felt gigantic. Taric hissed in annoyance more than pain as he took Draven to the base.

"You doing alright," Draven asked softly, putting a hand under Taric's thigh and helping him keep from sliding down too fast. "You're doing great, babe. God you're hot, taking me all the way in like this. Tell me how you like it."

"You're big," Taric whispered, stroking his lover's ego - which was honestly more important than his dick in the long run. "I swear I feel you up in my gut, you're so big, Draven."

"You're taking me all the way," Draven muttered, biting along Taric's back and shoulders. "Start moving for me. Let me know you want it."

Taric gave himself a few moments to adjust once he was fully seated, spreading his legs so Draven could hook his around Taric's and get a slight thrust to fully sheath himself. A groan ripped itself from Taric's chest. "You're amazing, Draven. I want you."

"I know you want me," Draven said, rolling his hips, "tell me how you want me."

"Harder," Taric bit out, challenging as he lifted himself slightly and slid back down.

"Remember, you're asking for it."

The pace quickly sped up from there. Draven ran his hands over Taric's body, teasing at the hair on his belly and massaging his chest. His lips sucked at Taric's neck and left little bruises along the way. All the while Taric ground down on the cock pulsing inside him. Fingers were one thing - dexterous but fairly jointed and stiff. A dick was so much more alive. It twitched with the pulse of the man attached, a slick heat coming off it that was really unlike anything else in the world. And Draven alone was a unique experience with his constant commentary and gentle attentions that spiked with delicious roughness on just the right occasions. Taric lost himself in the sensations, doing what he thought would get Draven off the fastest while letting himself enjoy the ride. It was almost over too soon, Draven jerking erratically beneath Taric as he begged the other man to say his name. The queer sensation of having Draven ejaculate inside him told him the ride was almost over. Lucky for Taric, Draven wasn't one to go down immediately. Clinging to the last vestiges of an erection, Draven pumped hard into Taric, playing with him until he doubled over and came into Draven's hand for the third time that evening.

The two of them collapsed onto the couch haphazardly. "I always get what I want," Draven heaved.

"Yeah, well what I want is a shower. Then a steam cleaning for my poor couch."

"Don't be a baby, I'm sure your couch is fine."

"Two fully grown men just had wild, sweaty sex on it. It stinks."

"I'll buy you a new one."

They managed to pry themselves off the couch and into a shower. Both physically and sexually drained, the shower was fairly boring. Taric put on a spare set of pajamas and clambered into his bed, a toweled dry but still nude Draven following after. Taric closed his eyes and let sleep begin to claim him, Draven breathing heavily at his back.

"I love you."

Taric opened his eyes wide, but didn't turn around. Draven's breathing evened out and soon became light snoring. That man was just full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> So I can never decide if I want to write realistic porn or take advantage of magic fantasy setting. It just irks me when it seems like all the gross, uncomfortable parts of sex are glossed over and nobody ever poops and anuses are apparently made of Flexi-Stretch Unbreakable Rubber. So I mix it up a little and leave it up to plot convenience that there's limited prep and cleanup. I'm gross and also pedantic. Have a monthly fanfic or whatever.


End file.
